


【德哈】毕业季

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 人生不同于考试，它有很多正确答案。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【德哈】毕业季

**Author's Note:**

> 高考生设定，献给每一个经历过它的你。

“我非常有幸能在今天这样的日子里，给各位即将毕业的学生们讲话。”  
哈利剥开挡住自己的层层灌木，风风火火地从绿化带里面冲出来。他顺着那个声音，撞开灼热的空气，踩踏过地面上的光斑。蝉鸣聒噪，是汗水的味道在空气中蒸腾。黑色的领带束缚着自己的脖颈，哈利用力地拽它以来解除其对自己喉咙的束缚。  
他快要喘不过气来了。  
终于他冲出绿化带的阻挡到达操场人群的最后方。他气喘吁吁地抬起头望向不远处人群聚焦的中心，金发的年轻男子嘴角带着自信的微笑，他身着笔挺的黑色西装，在阳光下没有任何燥热的模样，一切都是文质彬彬的模样。  
被汗水浸透的T恤，笔墨用到尽头的笔芯，折断的直尺，成堆的试卷和教辅。  
灼热而谎言的盛夏，加上整个为之不断奔跑的青春。

01.开头的开头，你们被告知，你们还有不到一年。  
九月是开学季，学生们还是停留在暑假和夏天的末尾，他们的脸上还残留着怠惰。很显然，对于距离不远的决定人生的考试，他们还没做好万全的心理准备。  
而哈利显然不是这种类型的学生。相反，他是那种就算老师在讲台上破口大骂学生没有上进心时也要趁机多刷两道数学题的学霸学生。  
“又不好好自习！”  
粉笔头正中那个红色的脑袋，罗恩·韦斯莱发出一声惨叫，捂着鼻头在学生的哄笑声中低下头去。  
“你们知不知道还有一年！”  
赫敏·格兰杰恶狠狠地又丢出一个粉笔头，这次它精准地命中了另一位刚刚在自习课上说话的不要好的男生。  
“还有你！”  
粉笔头正中哈利的眉头，哈利捂住被打中的地方，扭过头恶狠狠地瞪着就在前一秒抓住自己的衣领将他当做挡箭牌的金发男生，和赫敏一起发出声调更高的咆哮。  
“德拉科·马尔福！”  
金发男生没有任何做错事的自觉，他只是带着有些痞的笑容松开了抓在哈利衣领上的手，然后坐回自己的座位上。虽然他的姿势并不是那么优雅，和哈利硬邦邦地缩在课桌前的样子是差太多了。  
发完火，作为班长的赫敏气呼呼地走下讲台坐回位子。坐在她后桌的罗恩不由自主地缩了一下，还是乖乖地拿出了一沓卷子开始苦闷地写了。  
“真是认真，波特。”虽然一点都不怕格兰杰的河东狮吼，但听多了对自己没有任何好处。德拉科压低声音对哈利这么说，他挑起眉头看着被哈利压在手下的数学卷，黑发男生旁边的草稿本上满是数学公式。  
而显然这位好学生也遇到了瓶颈，他咬着笔杆一副要把卷子撕了吃掉的表情，他一字一顿地对着身边的德拉科道：“给、我、闭、嘴，马尔福。”  
回应他的是金发男生的一声轻笑。  
看着重新低头苦算的哈利，德拉科摇了摇头。他把目光放远，穿过白色的窗框和透明的玻璃，穿过红色的跑道和偌大的操场，穿过矗立的黑色铁栅栏和褐色的围墙，直直到了这所校园外的世界。  
座椅在男生的下身摇摇晃晃，不时发出嘎吱的声音。德拉科用身体维持着一种神奇的平衡，像是整个沉闷的教室里一道独特的风景线。  
开学伊始，教导主任就在主席台上唾沫横飞、情绪高昂地演讲，主题不例外又是不远处的决定人生的大考。  
他说，你们还有不到一年。  
是啊，对波特来说不到一年，他就可以上TOP前几的大学。  
而对自己来说，还有不到一年，就可以离开这个牢笼。  
德拉科托着下颚，目光在身边奋笔疾书的男生身上停留挺久。最终，他微笑着缓慢收回了视线。

02.你们充当家长和老师眼皮底下用功而乖巧的学生，却也渴望逃亡。  
“嘿，波特。”  
哈利朝头顶的榕树翻了个白眼，抱着怀里沉重的课本毫不犹豫地离开。然而德拉科并不给他这样的机会，他刷地从粗壮的树干上干脆利落地翻身下来挡住哈利的去路。  
“别挡道，马尔福。”哈利急急地说。  
德拉科摊摊手，看着哈利怀里的书本和铅笔袋发出啧啧声，“我没看错吧波特，这一节可是体育课。”  
哈利绷紧了下巴的线条，他知道和面前的人说不通，于是憋起一股力道准备撞开德拉科去自习室学习，却被硬生生拽住了书包带。  
“既然这么不想上那无脑的体育课，我们逃课吧。”  
哈利眨眨眼，“我想我已经在逃课了。”  
德拉科微微一笑，“那不一样。”说完他强行夺过哈利手里的书本，在男生目瞪口呆的注视下把那些珍贵的资料给丢出了高高的围墙。  
德拉科不理会身后男生的破口大骂，他身手矫捷地爬上围墙的顶端，伸给哈利一只手。哈利犹豫了几秒，还是嘟囔着“等我拿回资料一定打死你”抓住了那只凉凉的手。  
哈利落地后他打量着四周，学校旁边的那家小店门口有一个冰柜，里面是五颜六色的冰棍。灰色的马路通向未知的方向，但那里没有作业，没有分数，是个无法贴上标签的社会，也是他们需要面对的未来。  
保安已经大呼小叫地冲过来了，被逮到还是没被逮到都会是一顿不轻的处罚。德拉科把手递给哈利，笑着问：“是要资料，还是一次逃跑？”  
哈利盯着对方笑得恣意的脸，感觉心底砰砰直跳。他扭头瞥了眼越跑越近的保安，心里对还躺在杂草堆里的资料笔记说了句对不起，然后主动拉住德拉科的手冲了出去。  
一个男生的大笑声混合着另一个的怒喊声，在夏日离去的身影里渐行渐远。

03.考试的答案往往只有一个，没有答对就是不及格，这真的很残酷。  
哈利走出办公室的时候，德拉科正靠在墙上等他。  
男生的黑发比平时更乱，他的圆框眼镜仄歪在鼻梁上。他的眼角稍微有些发红，他的手指攥着一张试卷。德拉科瞥了一眼，那个分数他是无法达到的，但对于哈利来说已经是天都塌了一般。  
近期考试的次数越来越多，几乎天天都有，相比月考其实学生们更怕这个。心态不好的人很容易就在这样的攻势下乱了阵脚，波特并不是那种面对失败可以一笑了之的人，德拉科在观察他很久后就作出这个判断。  
“别一副死了人的样子，波特。”脑袋上被一只手用力揉了揉，哈利的头被迫往下按了几下，“看轻点，否则心态更差。”  
我什么时候这么会安慰人了。德拉科在心底翻了个白眼，或许自己可以往心理学发展一下。但下一秒哈利的动作就让他打消了这样的念头。  
男生抓紧他胸前的布料，尽力忍了但还是泄出一丝啜泣。德拉科有些慌乱地低头看着跟前的男生，手抬起又放下，嘴巴张了又张，还是挤不出一个字来。  
最后他只能叹了口气，把哈利的手拽下来，然后握紧其中一只，带着不太自然的表情拉着黑发男生朝别的地方走去。  
“嘿，波特，我喜欢了两年的学霸原来是这么喜欢哭鼻子的吗？”

04.但是人生不一样，人生有很多正确答案。  
德拉科突然就收敛了很多，不知道是不是找了家长的原因。哈利有些奇怪地朝同桌瞥去，金发男生正安静地解着数学题。  
都是深秋的末尾了，身上的衣服渐厚，人也越来越容易犯困，像是冬眠的动物即将睡去。哈利费力地握着手中的笔杆，但怎么都无法提升写字的速度。  
“你怎么突然这么好学了？”哈利还是忍不住了。  
男生淡淡地看了他一眼又开始写题了，“我准备出国，有些考试需要应付。”  
哈利如鲠在喉，他憋了半天，道：“这样啊。”他怅然若失，也集中不了心思写题了。他的笔尖在草稿本上戳了很久，都快把纸张给涂黑戳破。  
他写：哈利·波特。  
然后再写：德拉科·马尔福。  
金发男生突然凑过来，哈利连忙把草稿本啪地关上，却被德拉科抢走了。因为是自习课，哈利只得用力掐德拉科的腰间，直到对方忍不住，笑着把本子丢回来。  
哈利重新翻到那一页，两个人的名字中间加了个“&”，外面还画了个大大的爱心将两人的名字给圈了起来。哈利的脸悄悄红了，他把头给埋进一边的卷子堆里。  
他又想起那天德拉科说的话，那是稍有几次男生认真地表达了自己真实的想法。  
他说：我在别的地方读到过——人生不同于考试，它有很多正确答案。  
继续读大学是正确答案，不去也是。热衷运动也是，喜欢音乐也好，和朋友一起玩耍也罢，为了某人而绕远路也是。这些都是正确答案。  
所以，不要畏惧活着。  
男生又潇洒地逃课去了，下午课都结束后哈利去了趟办公室，回来时他的课桌上安静地躺着一束花。一看就不是花店里卖的那种温室里生长的花，这些蓝色的野花有着倔强的茎和叶，有的花瓣都残缺，但带着晶莹水珠的它们有着桀骜不驯的美丽。  
哈利捧起那束花，轻轻地笑了。

05.不要畏惧自己的可能性  
德拉科在盛春时就不来学校了，都忙着应付出国的事宜。哈利了解到德拉科根本没有表面上那么邋里邋遢，他完全可以跟自己到达同一个水平，只不过那种看似轻浮的态度是他对他人的证明，是对规矩的看轻。  
在最后哈利走出考场后，他望着蔚蓝的晴空，知道德拉科已经在起飞的飞机上了。他去实现自己的可能性，而自己也会。  
哈利把手中的笔用力摔到地上，他没有像其他学生一样大声哭笑，也没有去丢卷子和课本。但不代表他没有挺直胸膛——他和身边的所有人一样都理直气壮。  
理直气壮地活着。

“我知道你们大部分人都知道了成绩。我不知道你们是否对成绩满意，也是否对未来感到确定或是迷茫。  
但是不要忘记你不是只有一条路可走。  
有不少人问我怎么达到现在的此番成就，我只想说，不要去怀疑自己的可能性。考试不是全部，考试反应不了你的潜在可能。  
你们才十八岁，你们还有很长的路要走，也有大半生去浪费。  
你们尽可去约会，在KTV里唱歌唱到昏厥，喝酒喝到发疯。或者出门旅游，在沙滩上立志把自己晒成一个黑人，或者游个几千米的泳放松自己。哭也好，笑也好，你们有这么多的事情都可以做。”  
哈利愣愣地望着风度翩翩的演讲者，漫天回忆朝他扑过来。高中毕业后，他开始按照自己的想法行走。德拉科无疑是教他如何面对人生抉择的人，因为他，哈利·波特才会作为一个成功人士站在母校的这个位子，无悔自己的任何一个选择。

“当然还有，别忘了跟自己喜欢的人告白，有些人是不说明白就不会明白的。”  
德拉科·马尔福在掌声中又笑着补充了这么一句。他的目光直直落在十几米开外的哈利·波特身上。  
“你说呢，哈利·波特先生？”

-FIN-


End file.
